1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an apparatus for handling a plurality of components and, more particularly, to a device that sorts rotatable objects according to their direction of alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of apparatus for feeding and sorting components are known to those skilled in the art. These devices are generally associated with a machine that performs an operation on the individual components. The devices are generally used to sort and then feed the components into the associated machine. For example, an automatic screw machine can be configured to receive screws that are fed to it by a vibratory bowl feeder and a feeder track.
Vibratory feeders have been developed over the years for the purpose of sorting small components according to size, position, shape or orientation. Vibratory feeders typically incorporate various types of sorting mechanisms within spiral shaped tracks that are attached to the inside walls of the bowl. An example of a vibratory bowl feeder can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,440 which issued to Bohnert et al on Dec. 14, 1993.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,440 discloses a vibratory bowl feeder that is provided with an automatic clean out feature which comprises an opening formed in the bottom surface of the bowl proximate a ramp formed on that bottom surface. The ramp extends a predetermined angular distance around the bottom surface of the bowl and locally raises the surface that parts or components pass along as they move in response to the vibrations of the bowl. The raised surface of the ramp creates a step between the upper most surface of the ramp and the bottom surface of the bowl proximate the opening formed in the bottom surface of the bowl. A door is provided to selectively cover and uncover the opening. During normal operation, the door is closed and parts pass over the ramp, along the upper surface of the door and back to the bottom surface in response to the vibration of the bowl. When the door is moved to expose the opening in the bottom surface of the bowl, parts moving up the ramp surface fall down across a step between the ramp surface and the opening and through the opening to a container, or receiver, that is placed under the opening. In addition, a stream of air is selectively used to force components from the helical track of the bowl back toward the bottom surface to subsequently be removed through the opening as described above.
Certain automatic gauging orienting and feeding devices incorporate two counter-rotating rollers aligned with their central axes in a slightly nonparallel association. The diameters of the rollers are accurately machined and the outer cylindrical surfaces of the rollers are finely polished. One such automatic gage orienting and feeding roller system is available in commercial quantities from Automation Associates Incorporated or Syntron Corporation. Devices of this type are also available in commercial quantities from the Moorfeed Corporation. Also, the Roller Mike Corporation manufactures equipment that is intended to sort parts quickly and accurately.
Certain types of components present a particularly difficult problem when an attempt is made to feed those components automatically through sorting designs that are currently known to those skilled in the art. One shape of component that is difficult to sort using known techniques is a cylindrical object which has one end of a larger diameter than the other end. The object could be, for example, a tapered pin or a bolt. It would therefore be significantly advantageous if an economical sorting apparatus could be developed which efficiently sorts components of this type as a function of their orientation.